


【猫光/公】六出花

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※一句话剧情：光呆和水晶公被精灵强盗抓走了！※我流私设平行世界光战伊恩※猫光战和公的猫猫贴贴※是情侣但都是受！！！※mob/强x/轮x/mob角色都是男精※天雷滚滚，ooc慎入
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	【猫光/公】六出花

**Author's Note:**

> ※一句话剧情：光呆和水晶公被精灵强盗抓走了！  
> ※我流私设平行世界光战伊恩  
> ※猫光战和公的猫猫贴贴  
> ※是情侣但都是受！！！  
> ※mob/强x/轮x/mob角色都是男精  
> ※天雷滚滚，ooc慎入

暗之战士被绑架了，和水晶公一起。

醒来的时候，伊恩才发现自己正呆在一个陌生的房间里，水晶公就在他身边还没有苏醒，两个人的脖子上各带了一个项圈，而两个项圈之间则被一条长长的铁链连接起来。

浑浑噩噩的感觉还未消退，伊恩只记得水晶公拜托自己来帮忙找医馆失踪的睡梦粉，两个人一路跟着线索追查到了雷克兰德的一栋废宅，却在进门后突遭袭击，丢失不见的睡梦粉直冲面门吹过来，伊恩下意识的转身将水晶公护在怀里，却挨不过睡梦粉的威力。昏迷前最后一眼看到的水晶公眼中的慌乱和惊恐，而再醒来时，就已经是这般境地了。

伊恩打量了一下整个房间，装潢倒是极尽奢华，却不像是游末邦的风格，似乎应该是已经消亡的孚布特王国的样式，他和水晶公一起躺在这张宽大柔软的床上，两个人的手杖就摆在远处的房间角落里。

“拉哈，快醒醒！”

就在伊恩试图叫醒水晶公的时候，几个精灵突然推门进来，为首的那个一眼就注意到了已经苏醒的伊恩，而伊恩也立刻将水晶公抱进怀里瞪视着进来的这几个人。

“瞧瞧，暗之战士果然先醒了。你们看他现在这个样子，像不像之前暗之战士昏倒的时候水晶公抱着他瞪我们的样子？”

男人们哄堂大笑，首领走到了床边用露骨的视线打量了一会两个猫魅，然后转身面向下属们继续笑道，“欢迎一下我们今天的两位贵客吧，如果不是水晶公和暗之战士夺回黑夜，我们也不会有夜色做掩护做更多我们想做的事，你们说是嘛。”

一时间嘘声四起，伊恩已经明白了现状，而水晶公恰好醒来，他先是惊慌的抬起头看了一眼，见到伊恩就在眼前时松了口气，却在注意到锁链后变得脸色苍白。首领挥手制止了起哄的声音，他蹲下来凑到了水晶公和伊恩的面前来回看了看露出了一个意味深长的笑容，招了招手，一个下属便将一个药瓶递到他的手中。

“我听说二位的关系非常亲密是吧，那么我现在想做一个小小的游戏，这一瓶药水里面的东西我不会告诉你们具体是什么的，可能是毒药，可能是无毒药，又或者是糖浆什么的，我数三个数后开始，二位自己决定谁来喝光他，如果一分钟内谁都不想喝，那可就由我来随意决定了。”

伊恩和水晶公同时互相看了一眼，似乎都有所决定了，首领在他们脸上扫了一圈后咧了咧嘴角，清清嗓子开始倒数。

“3，2，1！……”

伊恩终归是抢先了一步，毕竟他苏醒的更早一些，所以伊恩第一时间凑到了首领面前，眼一闭心一横大口喝下被喂进嘴里的甜腻的液体，却在刚喝到一半的时候一下被水晶公撞开，所以剩下的那一半就被灌进了水晶公的嘴里。

“你在干什么！快吐出来呀！”

伊恩急忙抓着水晶公的肩膀摇晃了几下，但显然那些药水已经被完全咽下去了，水晶公被呛得咳嗦了几下，抹了抹嘴角对着伊恩露出了一个温和的微笑。

“是我害你陷入危险的，如果再让你为了我而受到什么更严重的伤害，我一定会内疚到无颜面对大家的，所以请至少让我帮你分担一些。”

水晶公轻柔的用手顺着伊恩的脸颊安抚他的情绪，但这样温情的画面显然并不能满足首领的喜好，他站起来耸耸肩，翻了个白眼后居高临下地俯视着两个猫魅。

“喂喂喂，这个游戏的目的可不是为了让你们关系变得更好啊。不过既然都已经发展到了这一步，不如我来告诉你们两个消息吧。”

“好消息就是那些药水并不是什么致命的东西，甚至算不上是毒药。”首领说着停顿了一下，注意到他们似乎松了口气时又不怀好意的补充道，“坏消息是那一瓶是特效的春药，原本要是一整瓶都喝下去的话，哪怕是被人轮番操上三天三夜都没问题，现在被你们一人喝一半……效果会变成什么样谁知道呢。”

伊恩和水晶公都愣住了，谁都没有想到事情会向这样一个方向发展，此刻伊恩逐渐感觉到心跳在加快，响声如擂鼓一般，而他怀里的水晶公已经开始发抖，却死死的咬住了嘴唇。

精灵们在耐心的等待着药效挥发，伊恩喝下的更早也更多，但尚且可以靠着意志力保持清醒，而水晶公的身体已经因为离开水晶都太久而变得有些虚软了，尽管只有一小部分药也足以让他开始有些意识模糊，下意识的缠上伊恩的脖子索求亲吻，而伊恩也给予了他想要的回应。

他们不是第一次做这种事情，至少在水晶都里很多人都看得出来他们两人如同情侣一般，尽管这层关系并没有公开说明。而现在，两人借着药劲旁若无人的接吻，稀碎的喘息与呻吟声也让在场所有的精灵都咽了咽口水，伊恩不愿意让人看到水晶公这样亲昵的一面，但在这种特殊情况下也只能先以缓解水晶公的药效为主了。

“伊恩……”从水晶公的声音里能听得出他的不安与难耐，伊恩只能尽可能的用自己的身体遮住大部分的视线，然后主动把手伸进了水晶公的长袍里。

“没事的拉哈，我在。”

然而就在这时，首领似乎是察觉到了伊恩的意图，立刻示意手下将两人拉开，并优先按住了伊恩。

“放开他！别碰拉哈！”

“伊恩！”

首领对伊恩所散发出来的怒气视若无睹，他看到尽管这个猫魅中了春药却依旧能有力气拽得动两个精灵的桎梏，手下卯足力气死死地把伊恩按倒，但恐怕要他挣脱也只是时间的问题，必须得尽快让他丧失抵抗的能力。

“暗之战士这么担心水晶公吗？但是我们这里有这么多人还等着好好发泄一下呢，不如我们再做一次选择吧，谁来完成这个艰巨的任务？”

伊恩看了一眼还没明白究竟要发生什么的水晶公，恶狠狠地瞪着首领咬牙切齿地说道，“别碰拉哈，有什么都冲我来。”

首领摊手耸了耸肩貌似有些无趣地叹了口气，“这种回答真没意思，不过反正也就这样吧，你最好记住配合一点，不然我可不保证我会不会临时变卦。”

在首领的示意下伊恩被放开了，但伊恩没有再抵抗，只是维持着跪趴的姿势不敢看向水晶公。而水晶公尽管还不明白他们的意图，却也意识到伊恩似乎又为了自己答应了什么更糟糕的事，只是药力严重影响了他的思考能力。

“你们在说什么？你们要对伊恩做什么！”

“当然是要找乐子了。”首领说着意味不明地笑了笑，推高了伊恩的长袍扯下了底裤，有些粗鲁地把手指捅进了后穴里，那里早就因为药物而变得足够湿滑。

伊恩死死咬住了床单才没有叫出来，却控制不了身体本能的绞住精灵的手指，水晶公终于意识到了现状了，他开始试图挣扎，却连半点力气都没有，也只能无助地看着伊恩被人用手奸辱。

首领似乎想到了新点子，在看到水晶公的表情后便开口命令道，“冷落了一个可不好，不如就让暗之战士帮我们照顾一下你的同伴吧，用你的嘴。”

伊恩猛的抬起头看了水晶公一眼，刚要说些什么腺体就被人毫不留情地碾过，激烈的快感让他漏出一声呻吟，却也只能勉强撑起身体看着水晶公面，忍耐着想要叫出来的冲动安慰着他。

“抱歉……拉哈，忍一下就好了。”

水晶公不住地摇头，但眼下只有服从才能少吃点苦头，伊恩的手有些发抖，却还是咬牙扯下了水晶公的裤子，张嘴将已经涨起的性器吞了下去。

周围响起一片起哄的口哨，就连首领都看得津津有味，修长的手指在深处不断搅和着软肉。他能清楚地感觉到伊恩的颤抖，紧缩的内腔绞住手指的触感只让人想更加粗鲁地对待，而事实上他也这样做了，一下子就再填两根手指，强行将后穴撑开了一个肉洞。

即便是在这样的境况之下，伊恩都还在小心翼翼地照顾着水晶公的感受，粗粝的舌头在顶端打转，水晶公忍不住闷哼出声，随即懊恼地咬住下唇。

“没事的。”伊恩勉强抬起头，尽管连声音都在发抖却还是硬扯出一个笑容看着水晶公，“看着我拉哈，别想其他的，很快就过去了。”

水晶公点点头，强迫自己盯着伊恩再次吞下性器，这一次快感更加激烈，从唇角漏出来的呻吟已经有些变了调，在伊恩突然的一下吮吸之后，水晶公忍不住泄在了他嘴里。

精液被尽数咽下，水晶公几乎整个人都瘫软下来了，伊恩用袖子蹭掉了嘴角的涎水，伸手扒着钳制住水晶公的那些精灵的手，强盗们看向了首领，后者给了一个默许的眼神，所以精灵们松开了手，任由水晶公在被松开后，一把接住了近乎脱力的伊恩。

“对不起……”水晶公急到眼眶泛红，正想踢开还在伊恩身后的首领时却被伊恩按住不动声色地制止了。

“拉哈，听我的，把耳朵捂住闭上眼，很快就过去了。”

水晶公还想争辩些什么，但在看到伊恩对他硬撑着露出的浅笑时，终于还是用力地点点头，咬牙捂住耳朵紧紧闭上了眼睛。

伊恩松了口气，在忍耐许久后终于达到了高潮，瘫软的身体倚靠在水晶公的身上，却也遮住了水晶公的大部分身体，尽管他自己的狼狈会被人一览无余。

“啧啧啧，暗之战士的屁股就是不一样，真想知道水晶公大人的屁股是不是也有这么耐玩？”

“敢碰他我就让你试试食罪灵的死法。”

伊恩回过头瞪了一眼首领，阴狠的目光甚至让这个精灵忍不住咽了一下口水，片刻后却又觉得自己被这么一个已经抓在手上的人威胁实在有失权威，不由得怒火中烧，突然拔出手指掏出了早就涨得紫红的肉刃顶在了微微开合的穴口。

当性器操开早就已经湿到滴水的软穴时，伊恩几乎是用尽全力咬紧牙关才没有因为那一瞬间的快感而叫出声来，但这只是个开始，在药效的作用下，接下来的每一下深顶几乎都如同酷刑一般，过于强烈的刺激被放大了数倍，伊恩已经开始浑身发抖，腰后还在被身后的精灵恶意舔咬，下流的辱骂伴随着急促的粗喘一并吹进了伊恩的耳朵里。

“屁股真他妈会吸，听说暗之战士走到哪都能快速拓展人脉，我看八成就是靠屁股吧。”

水晶公紧紧捂着耳朵，但那些不堪的言语还是会透过指缝传进来，他想替伊恩解释些什么，一睁眼却看到那张脸上带着难耐的情欲，一下子就完全吸引了水晶公的注意力。

“不……别看我……”

伊恩努力让自己保持清醒，却控制不了身体的本能，他并不想在水晶公面前露出如此丑态，这比被奸辱本身更让他感到难过。

但水晶公并不这么想，当他顺从地把全部注意力都放在伊恩的身上时，一种难以言喻的感觉忽然出现。

好在伊恩是背对着那些精灵的，所以只有水晶公能看得到那张被情欲所控制的脸上带着多么娇俏的表情，带着致命的吸引力。

水晶公不知道从什么时候开始松开了手，他已经对自己下了足够的暗示，所以对伊恩之外的事充耳不闻，他看到伊恩微微张着嘴努力喘息，便凑上前轻轻伸出舌头舔了舔他的唇。

首领在绞紧的甬道里忍不住射出来了，精水混合着淫液随着肉刃离体争相溢出，首领似乎还不够尽兴，所以用眼神示意了一下他的手下，两个精灵一同走了上来，褪下裤子握着早就勃起的性器就着那些体液做润滑，重新把伊恩操到了高潮。

这一根虽然没有刚刚那么粗，却要更长一些，尽数没入时会顶到之前没有被触及的深处，成倍的快感让伊恩下意识地叫了出来。

“慢点……太深了……”

他实在是忍不住了，被药物放大的感官会造成更加激烈的刺激，要在一波接一波的高潮里忍住不叫床已经是根本不可能做到的事，何况还有水晶公一直缠着他索吻，上下都这么应接不暇。

另一个精灵不知道什么时候绕到了水晶公的身后，他并没有把水晶公和伊恩拉开，却掀开了他的长袍后摆，没有任何前戏就直接操了进去。

“放开拉哈！我会杀了你们的……我绝对会杀了你们的！”伊恩试图挣扎，双手却被身后的精灵拉住，因为已经是第二轮的插入了，所以这回就连一个人的束缚他都挣不开，甚至连挣扎的力气都支撑不了多久，快感还在不断累积，伊恩浑浑噩噩地看着跟自己同样境况的水晶公，甚至有点难以思考。

水晶公脖子上的水晶折射出来炫目的光，被操得发颤的身体使得那光也变得晃眼，两个精灵就像在比赛谁能把这两个猫魅操得叫得更大声一样，但他们两个的眼睛只盯着彼此。

屋子里渐渐只能听得到肉体拍打的声音和此起彼伏的呻吟，精灵们轮番上阵，甚至故意让伊恩和水晶公抱在一起被干，任由他们两个互相亲吻抚摸，射进去的精液又会被下一个人操出来，身下的床褥已经变得湿泞，后穴被撑成了一个有些合不拢的洞。

水晶公早就抗不过快感和药物的侵蚀了，他的情况比伊恩更糟，虚弱的身体根本承受不住被轮奸的消耗，但伊恩也不比他好多少，被中出的次数更多，光是射进去的东西就已经撑起了肚子，软穴被操得烂熟红肿，似乎稍微一碰就会高潮。

十几个精灵要每人都能轮上着实花费不少时间，直到最后一个人做完窗外甚至泛起了鱼肚白。精灵们都心满意足了，两个猫魅带着满身的精液一动不动。

首领早就等得睡着了，精灵们互相面面厮觑，看了一眼已经昏死过去的伊恩和水晶公和他们脖子上的锁链就决定各自去休息。

在一片寂静之中，伊恩的手指忽然动了一下，他慢慢睁开眼，看了一眼真的已经昏迷的水晶公露出了一个晦暗不明的表情。

莱婻带着水晶都的守备队赶到大宅的时候，伊恩正好抱着尚在昏迷的水晶公走出来，莱婻正要带人冲进去时却被伊恩制止了。

“但是那些劫匪……”

“我已经处理完了。”伊恩有点疲惫地看了一眼水晶公后盯着莱婻补充道，“不要再跟任何人提起这件事，尤其是不要对水晶公提。”

莱婻愣了一下，又瞥了一眼眼前这个死气沉沉的大宅，空气中的血腥味和伊恩的眼神让她选择了退让。

“是，我知道了。”

伊恩松了口气点点头，将水晶公交给了莱婻后又取下了身后的牧杖，转身走进了大宅。

“先带水晶公回去吧，我已经给他治疗过了，让他好好休息，这两天不要打扰他。”

“那你呢？”

莱婻叫住了伊恩，却看到伊恩转过头露出了一个有点瘆人的微笑。

“我马上就回去，这里面还需要做最后的收尾。”

那一天，雷克兰德的一栋旧宅燃起了大火，但救援迟迟未到，好在也并没有人来求救。火光直到下午才熄灭，房子已经变成了一些废墟，只剩下了残垣断壁。有人在附近看到了那个一身白袍的暗之战士在废墟前出现，只是又很快消失，没人知道他是来做什么的，只是看到他留下了一株百合便头也不回的离开了。


End file.
